Soul's Intertwined
by Fae Ring
Summary: Souls are linked to preserve life. Hiei didn’t know that to keep his life, he’d have to share it with a human girl. Saya couldn’t stand demons and came from an “enlightened” family. What are they to do? HieixOC
1. Default Chapter

This is something me and my friend's fanfiction. We decided to write this after watching her new box set of YuYu Hakusho. It's a joint thing. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review.

Yusuke Urameshi let out a whoop as he left the school halls. "Summer is almost here and that means we're almost free from school!" He walked with a joyous bounce to his step.

"Man, it feels like it's never gonna get here," Kuwabara sighed in exaggeration.

Hiei looked away in disgust. "You annoying ningens are giving me a headache." He was the only one not in uniform, and was only there because of Koenma.

"Leave them be, they've a right to celebrate from all that school work." Kurama, wearing a maroon uniform said.

"Yeah Hiei, don't get your panties in a twist," Yusuke laughed. Kuwabara guffawed.

"Shut up, detective." Hiei growled lowly.

A loud and resounding pop sounded to Yusuke's left causing him jumped a foot in the air. A light airy giggle sounded and Botan greeted them in a cheery voice.

"Hi guys!" giggle

"Geeze, Botan, you trying to give me a heart attack?" Yusuke breathed out exasperated.

Botan girnned. "Oh Yusuke, 'course not! Anyways, Koenma has a new assignment for you and he says it's urgent." They all made annoyed groans and grunts but none the less followed her through the opened portal.

In Rekai

"What's binky breath giving us this time?" Yusuke muttered.

"It'd better be good because I have better things to do than waste my time with you worth less ningens." Hiei spat.

"What other things?" Kurama asked. "Sleeping in a tree perhaps?"

Hiei glared dangerously.

A crashing sound came from Koenma's office. "No ogre, not baloney, ham!"

Botan interrupted his fit by knocking and announcing "The boys are here, Sir." And one by one they all filed in.

"What's the new mission, binky breath?"

"Don't call me that Yusuke! I DEMAND respect from YOU" Koenma bellowed from on top of his desk.

"And just who are you to 'demand' somthin' from me ya little brat!" Yusuke questioned tiredly

"SHUT IT YUSUKE!" Botan bellowed, summoned her oar and waved it around in a threatening manner.

Ahem! "Thank you Botan, now, by the way, you all know that many demons have been trying to open the portal from here to demon world."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "WELL DUH! WE ARE THE ONE WHO _ALWAYZ_ stop those bastard demons anyway, so OF COURSE We know that already diaper brains!"

"Yusuke, be quiet! We just found another one of the many demons who might be behind opening the portals. Now, if you'll look at the screen, this is where you're going."

"Osaka? You're giving us a vacation? ALRIGHT!!" cheered Kuwabara.

"No BAKKA! Osaka is where your target is!" Koenma stated irritatedly.

"But I can still go sightseeing right? I can even get my beloved Yukina a present." Kuwabara asked

"Hn, like she'd even take anything from a buffoon like you." Hiei scoffed.

"Hey, what'd you say, shrimp?" Kuwabara hollered.

"I suppose you're deaf too then?" Hiei commented in an unconcerned voice.

"HEY!!! take that back SHRIMP!"

"SILENCE!" Koenma's baby voice rang out through the argument. Ahem! "NOW, As I was saying," he clicked a small button, "your target is the family out here in Osaka. They're going by the name, Makoto, and are disguising themselves as humans."

"Wait a sec, as human? But why? I mean, if the demons hate us so much, why pretend to look like us let alone be like us?" Yusuke questioned.

"I don't know! Just get over there and arrest them." Koenma stated irritatedly.

Hiei emerged from the shadows. "I suppose you won't need me. This task can be handled by these two fools."

"Wait Hiei," Koenma called. "This mission is harder than it looks, and Yusuke will need you with him." Koenma paused, "that is of course, I have an open cell with your name on it open for you if you ever need some time to think a few things over for a couple of decades."

"Hn, fine."

Outside the Makoto House

Yusuke's eyes widened at the immense size of this house. It wasn't really even a house, it was a Mansion. He whistled in appreciation. "Whoa, this place is HUGE" He turned around when no one said anything. "What? Don't you guys think so?"

Kuwabara was staring at the house. "Urameshi, I feel human spirit energy in there."

"What?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, there are mainly minor demons in the house, and they couldn't be the Makoto family. I detect only one presence of a demon worth any threat."

"Wait, so you're saying that-"

"That they're ningens, you fool," Hiei stated in a flat voice. "The Makoto family wasn't **pretending**to be human, they **are **human the fools can't ever get their information straight." Hiei scoffed.

"Urameshi, we can't kill them if they're human, it's just…not right."

"Obviously, you moron, we-" The ground underneath their feet slid back and forth, a crack splitting the earth, and a roaring sound coming from the mansion. The spirit detectives tried to find their footing and glanced in alarm at the Matako house.

_Pada,pada, pada, pada. _

Their heads swung to the wrought iron gate in front of the house, and the screech as it burst open. A small black blur hurtled towards the group, and still unsteady on their feet, they couldn't react. Her face screamed panic right before knocking into Hiei. The pair tumbled to the ground, Hiei underneath the small figure with deep black hair.

A growl rose from him. "Get off of me, you-"

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted to warn him of what he sensed, but it was too late. An immense explosion threw him and the small girl ten feet away, causing them to hit concrete hard. Blood dribbled from the young woman's mouth, and Hiei's head had a lump that looked unnatural.

"What the hell just happened!?" exclaimed Yusuke.

Kurama's brow creased and he bent down to inspect the fallen two.

"Don't you dare touch her!" A frantic person yelled in a voice laced with panic. The redhead looked up, only to meet with a booted foot straight in the face. He fell to the ground with a thump.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled in shock. He raised a hand in a swift motion and pointed his Spirit Gun at the newcomer's back, inspecting him or her. The demon wore an encompassing cloak that hid her face and figure in the dark.

A feral growl emitted from the cloaked figure's throat. "You get near me and I'll do to you what I did to him." Her voice was definitely feminine.

"Yeah right, you're cornered lady," Yusuke commented in a harsh voice.

"You can't hold me forever, and when she wakes up, you won't be able to stop us." She slid into a fighting stance.

Behind her, Kurama stirred, groaning quietly. The black demon tensed, prepared to jump Yusuke but then she heard the stirring behind her. In that split second Yusuke slugged her over the head. She fell to the floor.

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "You hit her! You can't hit a girl!"

"Kuwabara shut up."

Kurama looked at the mess they had made. "I believe we need a place to recuperate and," he rubbed the side of his head where the boot had hit him, "we need to figure out what we're dealing with.

Pulling out his communicator, Yusuke called to Botan. "Hello Yusuke! Have you finished the mission already?"

"No, Botan, we need to get to Genkai's temple to get these people fixed up. Diaper brains screwed up this one. The Makoto's are humans, not demons."

"Oh my! Explain on the way." She appeared instantly and opened a portal to Genkai's. Right before they stepped through, a large gust of wind stirred up and blew past them, colored slightly darker than normal.

Genkai's temple

The dark female demon moaned as she woke. She had a pounding headache and her muscles felt stiff. Her black cloak still surrounded her. Then it all came back to her: the argument, the escape, the fight that she had almost lost, and the strange group of three human boys and a demon outside the mansion.

"Oh good you're awake!" A young girl with aqua colored hair and crimson eyes smiled brightly.

"Where am I?" She croaked.

"You were really hurt. Your arm was broken and there was a shallow cut down your ribs. I fixed it up as best I could."

The demon blinked. She had healed her? "Thank you." Her voice sounded unused and hoarse.

"Hey, now that you're awake, tell me what the hell is happening." Her startled gaze fell on the greasy-haired boy that had knocked her out.

"And why should I do that?" She asked in an angered growl.

"Because, I have a Makoto girl in the other room and I won't let her go unless you give me answers."

She paused for a second, debating how much to tell him. "My name is Ryoko."

The aqua-haired girl stood. "I'm sorry, you reminded me about the other girl here, and I should go check up on her."

Ryoko smiled as she watched the girl exit. This was her chance to escape. She sat up and started undoing the tie in her cloak.

The boy was getting impatient with her silence. "Well? Go on, I want to know more than your name." He glanced out the window when he heard a twig snap just below the window.

_Look at me you idiot child! _she thought heatedly. "I'd like to know your name first."

He rolled his eyes. "Yusuke," he stated simply.

"Yusuke, I'd appreciate it if you looked at me." Her eyes, black rimmed silver, were beginning to glow. He looked up, sensing a rising in her energy. She was standing now, the black cloak pooled into a pile behind her. Her long, blue streaked, black hair was left down, swinging down to her waist. Her black tail twitched and her blue tipped ears flickered to and fro. The neko demon's skin was milky white and her porcelain-like features were captivating.

_Bad move, little boy. _She flashed a smile at him. "Don't you think it's too cramped in here? I'd like a bit of fresh air."

"I don't think so lady, you're-" She had stopped a few inches from his face, and her silver eyes were making him dazed and disoriented. Her face shone in the light, her lips seemed impossibly red and full. There seemed to be a soft glow surrounding her. "Yeah, we should go outside, this room doesn't suit you."

Ryoko's smile turned into a grin. Her charm, as a neko, always worked wonders on males. "I thought you might agree. On second thought though, could you stay here? I need some alone time."

Yusuke's eyes were glazed over, his thoughts muddled. "Of course, of course, anything for you." Two seconds later, he had wrapped his arms around her and was staring at her with love struck eyes.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust and pushed him away, causing him to fall on the ground with a thud. Ryoko laughed and stepped over his unconscious form. She snuck through the house but couldn't find any presence of the girl from the Makoto family. They had probably hidden her so that she couldn't escape.

Outside, Ryoko breathed in the fresh air in relief. She had never done well indoors. Taking a sniff of the air, she caught a whiff of a very good friend. With this good news, she stretched her arms and out into the air, arching her back like the cat that she was.

"Hey!" she called out to the empty air, "I'll need your help." A rustle of wind that wound around her legs told her that the wind master heard her. Another sound to her left made one of her blue black ears flick to the side. Footsteps came around the side of the temple building. "Who are you?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Her senses told her he was a human, but his spirit energy was higher than most average ningens.

"I should ask the same thing." The human came into her sight and Ryoko looked him over, trying to decide if he was much of a threat, not remembering that he had been one of the young men at the Makoto house. He had red hair, brilliant green eyes, and held a blooming rose in his hand. The scent of roses surrounded him.

Kurama rounded the side of the building and found a cat apparition standing in front of the temple. He was taken aback by her loveliness.

A whispering voice sprang up in his mind. It was silky and smooth, with a growling undertone. _Look at how well her skin shines in the light, Kurama, how she has lovely curving hips and long **long**legs._

Kurama winced but did not respond to the Spirit Fox. The words were distracting and highly inappropriate. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Admiring the scenery," she replied in an offhand voice.

Kurama neared her slowly, ignoring the alluring swish of her tail or the way her silver eyes sparkled in the sun.

"Why would a demon come to admire the forest outside of Genkai's temple, especially with Yusuke Urameshi, the spirit detective, inside?"

Ryoko's eyes widened. _That boy in there was THE Yusuke? _she thought in shock. "I've been known to take risks." She kept her voice purposefully neutral.

Kurama was now close enough to notice how her silver eyes were rimmed in black, "Tell me who you really are."

Ryoko's face was composed into an innocent mask. Kurama came closer One…two steps…she stilled completely, waiting for him to get close enough for her power of seduction to latch onto him. Three…Four steps…He still wasn't close enough Five…_Gotcha!_ She grinned to herself. "Well, I came for a bit of an adventure." Her voice was low as she spoke; she waited for his eyes to haze over.

_Suichii, do you feel that? She's trying to SEDUCE us! _Kurama could feel Yoko's delighted grin widen. _This will be highly entertaining as you and I are immune to any such tactics because of my fox blood._

Ryoko was puzzled when the red head did not become dazed. Perhaps she was getting rusty. She softened her expression and parted her lips, causing a rosy color to come to her cheeks. "Of course **you** would understand that, being an adventurous soul as well. Am I correct?" She ran her hand through her exotic hair, and then trailed a finger down his arm. _Any minute now, _she thought in anticipation. His eyes would be overcome with lust. But his expression was unnerving, calm, and unaffected.

Yoko's rumbling chuckle echoed in Kurama's head. _Let's give her a show Suichii._

_No Yoko._ Kurama commanded, but was too late. The Spirit fox had made up his mind. Kurama could feel Yoko bleed into his own thoughts and take control of his words causing Kurama to ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­retreat into the back of his mind. A sly smirk spread onto the red heads face. "If you've come for an adventure, then you're in the right place." His voice was deeper, smother, huskier, and was no longer Kurama's vocals, but Yoko's. He took his hand from his pocket and placed it under her chin then took his silken rose and placed it delicately into her hair.

_SCORE, _Ryoko thought. The lust was in his eyes and his touch was possessive. She swished her tail and looked up at him from lowered lashes. She ran her fingers through his fiery hair, and then wrapped her hands around his neck. "We are two of a kind and adventurers should look out for each other."

Kurama grabbed the hand that was venturing into his hair and placed a kiss on her knuckles, lingering long enough for his brilliant green eyes to catch and hold her.

Ryoko's face heated up. His touch sent a shiver up her arm. _ Why is he affecting me!? _ Kurama let her hand go but the tingling sensation did not fade.

He bent forward to whisper in her ear, his breath tickling her. "Koi, we are no more alike than sun and moon."

Ryoko blinked. _What!? He should only be able to slobber over me by now. _The red heads grin was feral. "You want to know why? Because, my dear, it is **you** that has been caught in my spell." He growled huskily with his face inches from hers, bending down slowly. Ryoko could feel his breathing brush her face. She lifted her own lips in anticipation, forgetting his words completely.

"Kurama!" Yusuke stood by the temple entrance. "Don't let her escape!"

Kurama's eye's widened and Yoko retreated inside him again, bringing Kurama's senses back. He quickly pulled the rose from her hair. "Rose Whip!"

Ryoko, still a little confused, couldn't react in time and the vine wrapped around her. The rose thorns pierced her skin and made her cry out once in surprise. Kurama stepped away from her, still a little confused himself about what had just happened.

"You bastard! You tricked me! You seduced me!" She hissed and spit, struggling against the vine and gaining more cuts in the process.

"That's a hypocritical thing to say, considering the fact that you tried to do the same to me," Kurama told her quietly.

She growled and tore the vine away from herself.

Yusuke ran over and pointed his Spirit Gun at her, preventing her escape. "Good, you got her. She's that demon under the cape. I was talking to her inside but she got away."

"How could she have gotten away, you were in the room with her correct?"

"The idiot brat was easy enough to seduce into submission," she spat out.

Yusuke made an outraged noise and put up his fists to attack her. Kurama frowned and stood between them. "There isn't any need for more violence. She's been caught and won't be escaping anytime soon."

She hissed in fury and glared at Kurama's back. Her tail lashed out. "Your death will be slow," she told Kurama in a deadly voice.

"What did you do to her?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama reddened. "Nothing. Help me bring her into the house."

Back in Genkai's temple

Yusuke, and Kurama stood around the cat demon. She sat chained to a chair. Genkai stood at the doorway. "Explain yourself," Yusuke demanded.

"What will you do to her if I don't?" Ryoko asked. She knew when she was cornered and the only thing now to do was negotiate.

"We will turn her into Koenma, and being part of the Makoto family, he will lock her in jail," Genkai said in a harsh voice.

Ryoko's lip twisted in a snarl but she didn't fight. "Fine, but if I tell, then you can't take her away. She's an innocent in this and doesn't belong in that family."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, curious. "Agreed."

"The girl that you've imprisoned," she emphasized the last word, "She's Saya Makoto, only daughter to Hiko Makoto. The day you found her, she was trying to escape the family and all of its problems. She has had…certain **loyalties** since she was young that made her disgraceful in the eyes of her family"

"Certain loyalties?" Yusuke asked.

"The Makoto's have a belief that they are an "enlightened" bloodline of humans. They want to get rid of all the rest of humanity since they believe no one else is "enlightened." The only other people they agree with are demons since most of them do the family's bidding."

" 'Enlightened'?" Genkai scowled. "What a load of bull! And they think these demons actually believe in these idiot plan?"

Ryoko shrugged. "The demons get a profit out of it."

"What kind of profit."

Ryoko sighed. This last bit might sentence Saya to imprisonment, but they wouldn't do that, they _promised._ "They are opening a portal to demon world so that the demons can kill every single human who is not of the Makoto line."

Genkai's look was incredulous. "The demons will kill them as well! What makes them so enlightened anyway?"

"Heart's blood the size of a brick."

"What?" Kurama and Genkai exclaimed at the same time.

"What in the hell is heart's blood," Yusuke asked.

Genkai gave him a heated glance. "Dimwit. Heart's blood is a drop of a blood from a demon, most often a dragon. It's the last drop and the strongest."

"That still doesn't add up, grandma. How can a drop of blood be that big? Maybe a puddle, but not a drop."

Genkai glared at his ignorance. "Heart's blood is a solid object, looking like a ruby most often. One that size is a rarity. Most heart's blood **is **the size of a drop of blood and usually can't be detected. It gives immense powers to whoever has it. A drop that large is mostly unheard of."

Ryoko nodded. "About 100 years ago, a Makoto ancestor was given a wolf demon's heart's blood by his sister. She had taken it in his dying hour as revenge, and given it to the Makoto man as a reward for something he had done. She told him it could enhance their power to incredible heights, but advised the man never to touch it since it would probably kill him. He was power hungry and ignored her. When he touched it something amazing happened. A piece of the heart's blood merged with him so that forever after, all his descendants would have a single drop of wolf demon blood."

"So they're hanyou?" Yusuke asked.

"No," Ryoko replied, guilty that she had revealed secrets she had sworn to keep. "They are no where near half-demon. They have just a drop, enough to make them incredibly powerful, but they could never be considered demon."

"What were Saya's loyalties? And how do you fall into this story?" Kurama asked.

"Could you take these chains off?" Kurama gave her an uneasy glance. "I won't escape if that's what you're worrying about. I can't now that you know about the family, and I want you to know why Saya isn't like those fools."

They removed her chains and she settled herself more comfortably, causing Kurama to look away from her.

Ryoko continued. "Saya hates all manner of demons, to the point that she would attempt to wipe us all out. She thinks demons are power hungry and disgustingly attached to slaughter, much like her own family. There are only two exceptions to her belief. I am one of them. I was employed to be her protector when she was born and have been with her throughout her life."

Her expression turned dark. Her eyes burned with shame and anger. "She tried to escape that day that you caught us. But to defy a Makoto is suicide and they go through with their thoughts with a vengeance. Each member of the family has a piece of the heart's blood, but it's not only a family heirloom. If any of the Makoto bloodline tries to betray them, it will enact a spell to kill the wearer from the inside out." Ryoko clenched her fist in anger and her claws pierced her skin.

"But she's alive," Yusuke commented.

"She has always been stronger than the family thought, and your friend came in contact with her. It made the spell go wrong, but that doesn't mean she still won't die. Even though I can't sense where she is, I can feel her life fading slowly."

"But then that means Hiei will-"

"You guys!" Kuwabara's voice interrupted their conversation. Everyone looked up. Yusuke and Kurama ran to the voice. Ryoko, eyes wide, followed.

Kuwabara stood in the room, his Spirit Sword flaring out. On the bed lay Hiei and Saya, both breathing shallowly. A demon stood in front of Kurama. His layered jaw length black hair was tipped white and a few stray strands fell into his cloudy grey eyes. He stood at 6 foot 5 with broad shoulders and a muscled body. A plumed, dog tail hung behind him and his angered snarl showed sharp canine teeth. His face was strongly structured with well-defined cheek bones. He hovered a few feet off the ground and huge gust of wind swirled around the room. Several sharp objects in the room were pointed strait at Kuwabara.

"I am not fond of killing, but if you don't let me take the girl, your death will be excruciating." He flipped a large hand and a pen stuck itself into Kuwabara's arm.


	2. You Better Not Have Lied!

Chapter 2 "You better not have lied!"

Re-cap

* * *

_Kuwabara stood in the room, his Spirit Sword flaring out. A demon stood in front of him.. His layered jaw length black hair was tipped white and a few stray strands fell into his cloudy grey eyes. He stood at 6 foot 5 with broad shoulders and a muscled body. A plumed, dog tail hung behind him and his angered snarl showed sharp canine teeth. His face was strongly structured with well-defined cheek bones. He hovered a few feet off the ground and huge gust of wind swirled around the room. Several sharp objects in the room were pointed straight at Kuwabara. _

"_I am not fond of killing, but if you don't let me take the girl, your death will be excruciating." He flipped a large hand and a pen stuck itself into Kuwabara's arm. _

* * *

Kuwabara yelped in surprise and slight pain. "I don't know what you're deal is pal, but you'll have to go through me to get to her!" He didn't know whether the unconscious young girl was on the good side or not, but it was his job to protect her and he wasn't going to fail at that.

"You're not much of a threat. I can take you out in seconds." A forceful wind started to whirl around the room. It took up several of the larger objects, including the glass lamps at each corner of the room. The objects flung themselves at Kuwabara, giving him several large cuts and bruises to account for.

Kuwabara swung his Spirit Sword wildly at his attacker who lifted into the air a split second before the sword sliced at the spot he had been in. "Come back here and fight like a man!" Kuwabara hollered.

The stone chair at the foot of the bed zoomed upwards then straight down, aimed for Kuwabara's oddly shaped head.

Ryoko strode in then froze at the scene. "Yahan, stop!" The chair stilled its progress and so did the raging winds.

The tall demon stared at the young woman. "Ryoko?" He hovered several feet off the ground.

"Stop attacking the oaf over there. These people are on our side…sort of." At least, she hoped they were.

"What do you mean 'sort of'? How can you 'sort of' be on our side?"

Ryoko sighed. "Just listen!" she snapped.

His anger cooled and he shrugged. "Oh." He landed gracefully on the floor, and all the hovering objects fell, including the stone chair, right on Kuwabara's head. He hit the wood with a hollow thud.

"Who the hell is _he_!" Yusuke demanded.

Ryoko turned to him. "He is…the other of the two exceptions that Saya has toward demons, another of her protectors."

Yahan stepped toward his partner nimbly, wind rushing beneath his fee and causing him to barely touch the floor. "Who are these idiots?"

She shrugged. "Actually, I don't know."

"Wait…what! You just _stopped _me from saving you two and yet you don't know who they are! What the hell is wrong with this picture? Has your brain just decided to take some kind of vacation!" he huffed.

"Well I'm sorry for bothering! I should have let you kill the damn fool so you could have been shipped to a jail cell!" Her voice stayed calm and only slightly unsteady but her eyes flashed anger.

"May we interrupt?" Kurama stepped forward. "She trusted us for good reason…Yahan. It is Yahan, correct?" He bowed courteously. "I am Suichii Minamino, but everyone here calls me Kurama." He extended his arm to show the other two in the room. "The young man over there is Yusuke Urameshi and the elderly woman is head of this temple, Master Genkai."

Yahan stopped his shouting to take in the names. _The Spirit Detective _and _Genkai?_ That was a load to take in.

"See, I know who they are." Ryoko remarked smugly.

"You didn't know 'till now," he rumbled.

"I think we have a mutual goal," Genkai told him, "and a mutual problem. Our companion is dying, and so is your charge, Saya. I have an idea of how to keep them alive, but it'd be risky and you'd all have to agree."

"What are you talking about, Grandma?" Yusuke demanded.

"If you'd keep quiet, I'd tell you! It has to do with their souls. From what you've told me, I've figured that the spell from the hearts blood causes the wearer's soul to disintegrate. Her inner strength and contact with Hiei caused the spell to weaken. So now, both their souls are fragmented."

"Fragmented?" Yahan's face was puzzled.

"Their souls have been torn into little bits and pieces. They've broken apart so much that they can't revive themselves as they are," Kurama answered.

"So what's your idea, old hag?"

"To bind them; to perform a spell that ties their souls together so that they each have a piece of each other's essence. The spell gives each of them enough of a soul to gain consciousness." Genkai's expression was grim. "But, they could die from the incantation."

"I won't let you do some freakish spell that'll kill 'er!" Yahan growled.

Ryoko placed a hand on his shoulder. Kurama noticed the contact involuntarily. "It's our only chance to save her, Yahan. If we don't do it, she'll die anyways."

Yahan's lip curled back in a snarl, but he shrugged. "Fine…"

Genkai extracted something out of her pocket, a clear glass ball shown in the light. "I'll need you all to place your energy in here, so I can use it for the spell."

They all walked by, touching the glass sphere lightly. It glowed faintly at each touch, Yahan was the last to exit. "Just a warning old lady, if anything happens to her, you won't wake up tomorrow."

"Don't be so confident punk," Genkai said harshly. She glanced down at Kuwabara on the floor. "HEY! dimwit, Kurama! GET THIS IDIOT OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

"You know I don't trust you right?" Yahan stood behind Kurama and Yusuke. "I wouldn't trust you if you saints. Don't get near those girls." His tone was deadly.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Just don't get in my way." He stomped off. Kurama didn't even register his threat.

_Yahan, leave them alone, _Ryoko's annoyed voice entered his mind.

"What do you plan to do about the Makoto's?" Ryoko asked Kurama.

_I saw what he did to you Ryoko, and I have a right to pound his pretty boy ass into the ground._

"We were sent to bring the Makoto's into custody for trial." Kurama wasn't aware of the silent exchange between the two protectors.

'I' _do it to people all the time. I'll settle the score between him and myself within time._

"But you're letting us leave once Saya's conscious again, right? We have no business in this, and I don't feel like becoming some _hero_."

_I can't let anyone play with my little sister._

"We don't expect anything from you," Kurama replied in a tight voice

_Just because I'm your younger sister doesn't mean you have to protect me, I'm not a helpless little child. _

"That's just the way we'd prefer it."

_Just trying to look after you._

"Well in that case, don't expect any help from us in the future," Kurama replied coolly.

_I have my own punishment in mind for him._ Ryoko closed off the mental connection.

"Wasn't planning on it," was Ryoko's smart reply.

Kurama exited without another word.

"Remember, I don't know you," Ryoko told Yahan. "You just happen to work with me, and I have no relatives _at all_."

Yahan nodded reluctantly, "As always."

* * *

Genkai stepped out of the room, looking exhausted, "It's done."

They all appeared at once in the door. "So…did it work, Grandma?" Yusuke asked.

"It better have," Yahan growled.

"Yes, but…" Genkai started.

"But what?" Ryoko asked in an alarmed tone.

"There are a few side effects that I forgot to mention." Genkai told them off-handedly.

"OH! You forgot did you?" A threatening wind wrapped around her small frame.

"It's nothing dangerous," Kurama commented.

"So you knew about it too?" Yahan turned his head and glared.

"Dimwits, shut up and listen!" Genkai commanded. "Kurama's right. None of these side effects are fatal. Their bond will cause them to act oddly. Their personalities will mix together, so that each of them will act a bit like the other. And…they won't be able to stay away from each other."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Wow, you're gonna have a hell of a moody master from now on," Yusuke told Ryoko and Yahan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryoko inquired, hands itching to grab the daggers up her sleeves.

"Trust me, you'll see what I mean when they wake up" Yusuke grinned mischievously.

"I trust you as much as I trust a kitsune and we all know how they live to lie." Ryoko stated coolly. Yusuke stifled a chuckle, and Kurama looked away with an unreadable expression upon his face.

"Look stop your bickering, they are about to wake up soon and then you'll be in for a great surprise." With that, Genkai left.

"What the hell is she hiding?" Ryoko asked.

"I'm going to check on them," Kurama and Yahan said in unison. Yahan glared daggers at the red head.

When they left, Yusuke took a seat by Ryoko. "So who is he…and why were you talking in secrets?"

Ryoko settled the cloak back on to her shoulders, "I told you who he is." She leaned on the window and the breeze tickled through her obsidian locks.

Yusuke wasn't fooled. "I've been around Kurama and Hiei for a long time and I know how to spot when their speaking in their minds. You and Yahan are no different. Besides, have you noticed that he's a _dog_ demon, and you are a _cat_? How often does that happen?"

Ryoko tensed under her cloak. Maybe he was smart enough to figure out who she really was, and the things she had done. "You have no-"

"I mean you guys _do_ hate each other don't ya? You're a cat, he's a dog. You're _supposed _to fight. So what, did she force ya to work together?" Yusuke questioned.

The cat almost wanted to laugh. She had actually thought that he had figured it out! But he was too dimwitted for that. "Sure Yusuke, we hate each other."

"So why do it? Why not just leave her and let that dog partner of yours to take care of the mess?"

She swung around and some of her hidden daggers flashed in the light. "It's not about who my partner is, or how much I like him. It's about trying to keep one of the few still decent people in this world alive. I do it because she deservers my help. I don't abandon anyone."

"Right answer."

"What?"

Yusuke grinned dumbly, "If you said you wanted to leave her, then I would have kicked you and Yahan out, but I still might since he's such a jerk." The greasy haired boy eyed the closed door. "You said you didn't want to be a hero. No one really does. I sure as hell don't, but look at me now."

"So you made me say that idiotic speech for nothing?" Her eyes were cold. Without notice, she left the room.

"Oh, hey," he yelled, "Don't get mad! It's not like I acted how Kurama did earlier! Or should I call you my dear and give you a kiss?" A dagger planted itself an inch from his foot.

"I told you not to mess with her," Yahan told him threateningly as he stepped out of the other room. "She's got a past that you don't want to know about, _Spirit Detective_" He said the last words in disgust. "And she can probably snap you in two." Yahan's eyes grew distracted and a smirk appeared on his face.

"What'd she say?" Yusuke asked.

"Huh?"

"Like I told your partner, I know that look on you face. She said something in your head," Yusuke said. He tapped a finger on his temple.

Yahan shrugged with a wider smirk. "She said she'd rather make you her dart board; 10 points for the nose, 20 for the eyes, and 30 for the emptiness where your brain is supposed to be."

Ryoko opened the door to the room with the invalids, forgetting that someone might still be there. She gazed down at the still bodies on the large bed. Saya and Hiei lay side by side. Saya's dark, choppy hair spread fan-like across the pillow, and her short legs were tangled up in the sheet and the pair of other legs beside her. One cinnamon arm was thrown across Hiei's torso. Ryoko had heard that everyone looked peaceful in their sleep, but Saya proved that fact wrong. Her face was drawn with pain, and there were worry creases at the corners of her eyes.

The look on Saya's face threw Ryoko into a recent memory.

_Ryoko frowned with concern. "We can't do this…You're a part of this family, whether you like it or not. I don't want you getting murdered by your own blood."_

_Saya yanked her coat on. "Doesn't matter, I can't stick around here and be apart of their scheme, they murdered Suki. She was just a bystander. And she was the only link out of here that I had."_

"_You've seen them murder before, why is it different now?" _

"_It's different now because she was my friend. Would you expect me not to care if they had murdered you or Yahan?" _

_Ryoko grabbed her pair of daggers. "I wouldn't expect you to become suicidal. You do know trying to escape is suicide, right?" _

_Saya paused and looked away, unable to hold her gaze. "It wouldn't matter if you and Yahan were to be taken from me."_

_Ryoko sighed. "I can't believe I am agreeing with this. If you die, I'll come back and kill you myself."_

_Saya made eye contact. Her determined violet eyes met Ryoko's flashing silver ones. "Don't be such a worry wart, I swear I won't die." _

Ryoko's memory faded. "I thought you said you weren't going to die on me…" she murmured. "You better not have lied!"

* * *

This is the next installment it was mostly a filler between the real action and a place where we could explain things. Review if you're happy, or honk, which ever you prefer.

Review responses will come next chapter. Next chapter will come when we get a satisfactory amount of reviews


	3. Moody Awakenings

**Chapter 3 'Moody Awakenings!'**

Now we met up with two characters to this fanfic, it's not that long, but the next one will most likely be, this one is fun, and just the start, okay? Hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review! TANX! SAYONARA

* * *

Our young lady groggily awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for air.

"_Ow my head!" _thought Saya irritably_, "Man, what the hell did I crash into, a brick wall?" _she continued, "Uh…hey uh…why's it so dark…and why does my wrist feels like it's losing circulation?" she whispered aloud to herself.

Just then there was a grumbling sound, "Ugh…what the hell hit me? Cause whatever it was, it's going to be in screaming agony when I find it." She heard an unfamiliar growling, deep male voice utter.

"_Oh shit! Who the hell was that?" _thought Saya fearfully, _"I better sneak outta here before whatever it is massacres me…." _She thought with little hope.

Saya crawled on her hands and knees in the dark blindly while at the same time, kept feeling small, barley noticeable tugs on her wrist in the opposite direction, when suddenly…

"WHA WhOa!" Saya tripped and went down, thud… thud… SMACK…. WHAM!...thump…"ARGH! DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" came a bellowing message that echoed from beneath her in the pitch black room.

She gasped._ "Oh my… I think I'm on something. WHAT THE-"_ Saya's thought's were cut short by a…

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS ON ME?" angry words erupted from beneath her, throwing Saya up into the air, causing her to land flat on her face. Thump…A gasp escaped her. Smack…Smack…Smack…

"_Ow! My nose! FUCK MAN! Tthat really hurt!" _Saya thought furiously, when unexpectedly, the figure appeared right in front of her, it's body outlined in the pitch black shadows. Nothing could be seen clearly, except it's angry narrow, glowing crimson eyes, which mesmerized her, causing her to forget the danger she was in that instant.

"What NOW?"The shadow hollered, then paused abruptly_, "What the- it's a…it's a…ningen….NINGEN? IN MY ROOM?" _thought the crimson eyed creature furiously; anger evidently flashing across its eyes

"_No one, not one NINGEN, intrudes in my territory, and lives to tell of it…"_ the creature got to it's feet, quietly, then slowly walked to another part of the room and….

* * *

Saya, whose eyes were still locked on to the creature's crimson narrowed eyes, watched as the creature slowly rose and walked to another part of the room in the darkness, extend one of it's arms, and flip a switch…

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Growled the…_thing._

"You're a…human?" Saya said softly, eyes squinted and mouth slightly open due to the shock of its appearance and sudden lighting in the room.

"ANSWER ME **NOW **NINGEN!" bellowed the teenage boy who was about the same height as her, dressed all in black, with jet black hair that defied gravity, a white bandana around his head, and those beautiful crimson red eyes that mesmerized her on the spot. The boy's yelling caused her to jump and brought a light tint of pink to her pale cheeks.

The boy grew impatient with the girl and in frustration reached behind his back, drew his katana with smooth accuracy and precision, and swung the blade dangerously close to the girl's throat.

The girl that knelt before him didn't look like a complete weakling. she wasn't fat nor was she too thin. She had impossibly clear violet eyes and very lightly tanned skin that paled from her fear, and by her posture she seemed short. But what caught his crimson eyes was an elegant choker adorned with a family crest that was unique, yet oddly familiar. _Who the hell is this girl?_ The crimson eyed boy thought, simultaneously intrigued and annoyed. He then leaned in close to the girl, and asked in a deadly quiet, calm tone, with the katana still at her throat, "What are you doing here?"

As a moments time passed, she had a sudden flashback of the events that had taken place that day at the Makoto mansion; her companions and herself being separated from each other and their failed escape. She grabbed the crimson eyed boy's hand, pressed it to her lips and bit down as hard as she could till he dropped the katana, and took off out the door. She was surprised when she didn't hear him scream, but he only grunted and muttered a few colorful sentences. Then there was nothing; only silence, no foot steps, no colorful sentences, not even birds chirping.

"_What the hell is going on…and where am I?" _Saya thought as she ran through the hall ways of the house, trying to find the exit. _"Where the hell is a door to get outta here? I gotta get outta here and find Yahan and Ryoko. Oh please, oh pleas,e Kami, let them be okay…" _Saya prayed desperately

When as she suddenly turned the corner…

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING NINGEN?" roared the crimson eyed boy from earlier.

Up came Saya's fist, "_Sorry about your face!"_ she thought, but he only caught her fist, picked her up, threw her against the wall, and held her arms high above her head. _Fucking SHIT! OW! _Her breath was forced out of her in a shocked gasp._ Man, this guy has some serious problems! Why won't he just let me go? _Saya thought as she struggled with all her strength

_Hn, for a ningen, she sure has some guts to keep movin., I'll give her that, but she is testing my patience," _He reached behind his back, while Saya was still continuing to struggle strongly, drew his sword, raised it up, and brought it straight up, digging the sword right under her chin, barely a hair's width from her throat. When she saw it come up, she froze, praying that her head would still be attached.

"Good, you stopped moving on your own, I wasn't going to stop your head from hitting my blade. It would have been your own fault anyway, not mine, so I wouldn't have to worry about authorities," the crimson eyed teenage boy stated emotionlessly as he continued to hold the girl and the blade in place.

Her breath came out in strangled wheezes. _OH my gawd, I am stuck in a house, in the middle of who knows were, with A MANIAC! Ooooh, joy…_ Saya thought sarcastically. The raven haired stranger gazed at the girl, who only glared back at him, and slowly moved away from her without another word. _Sheesh, man, what-a-freak, what the HELL does THIS FREAK KEEP LOOKIN AT? WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A PICTURE LOSER, IT'LL LAST LONGER! Jack-ass!"_ she continued her thought and glared even harder.

The teenage boy stopped and turned to the girl once she finished her thought; he paused and then glared at her, "Where the hell am I?" Saya spat.

The boy who only seemed to ignore her, turned and walked away, "HEY I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" screeched Saya and in a flash she was rammed up against a tree, hard, with the same cold metal pressed up to her neck, causing a trickle of blood to run down her neck. But even though she was bleeding, she refused to show she was afraid and only glared. _Don't let him see you're afraid, just gotta show I'm not afraid and get the information I need to get outta here….Wherever here is… _Saya thought sadly.

The boy only continued to watch the girl carefully with unblinking crimson eyes, when finally, he opened his mouth and spoke to her. "What's your name?" he asked icily.

Caught off guard that he actually spoke to her again, she didn't respond, only gawked at him. Puzzled by the girl's strange actions, he tightened his grip in the front of her shirt and pressed his blade to her neck, thinking _"I refuse to repeat myself"_

Again caught off guard by his sudden rough advance toward her, which was quite uncomfortable and frightening, she shouted back in frustration, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU, I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW YOU, YOU ASS-HOLE, JUST LET ME GO!"

Once she shut her mouth he shoved her back against the tree, and watched her wrap her arms around herself to prevent from shaking, keeping his hand on her wrist. He heard her mumble a few occasional colorful words then decided to ask a new question, like he said, he wouldn't repeat himself, " How did you get here?" Then he folded his arms across his chess, smirking at his cleverness, and leaned against the large tree, waiting for the girl's response.

"Wh-what? H-how?" Saya wiped away her tears and tried to think hard to see if she could remember anything from before she was knocked out….

The boy rolled his crimson eyes and answered her rhetorical question quite coldly, "Yes, or did you not hear me AGAIN. NOW, I asked 'How did you get here?' and no lies, or you'll die right here and now, understand?" he stated everything so flatly that Saya wondered if he was joking or if he really, truly meant it.

She took a breath, looked up at him, blinked, looked back down at the ground, and sighed, _I can't remember anything, well… on how I got here anyway. Well, here goes… _"Uh-well…" Saya paused, sighed, and continued to look down at the ground nervously, "I-I honestly can't remember how I got here exactly. The last thing I remember was running out of the house from screaming people, a lot of pain, then waking up in that dark room-"

"Don't even try to lie to me" the boy cut in…

_Well it's the only answer I can give you, you jackass, and I AM NOT LYING! _She thought angrily, with a vein appearing on her forehead, throbbing with frustration. "Well then sorry, I can't give you a truthful answer, because I myself don't even know how the hell I got here. I don't even know were the hell HERE IS." stated Saya tiredly and closed her eyes.

The boy continued to listen and watch her intently, debating whether she was telling the truth or not. He stood from his position and made to leave. A sharp, searing pain shot through his side when he pulled away from her. "What the hell is this, ningen?" he asked her quietly

Saya gasped when she felt the same sharp pain. "I don't know what you're talking about!" With that last comment Saya got up and ran back to the house in hopes of gathering a few supplies and perhaps find a phone and phone a way out of this forest. She yelped when the stranger's body slammed into her own.

"Don't you dare move away from me, ningen. There's something that is keeping your repulsing body attached to mine," he growled.

Saya glared. "Then you're coming with me to find my friends!"

* * *

Saya stepped up to the door, and pushed it open slowly, while carefully peeking into the well light living room. Hiei at her side was glaring.

"Well, I still sense the others around here….sortta…"she thought aloud, and walked into the house slowly and quietly on her tiptoes. When suddenly…a loud creaking noise reached her ears. A door slowly swung open, causing Saya to freeze in her place with her heart beating so rapidly she felt as if it would jump out of her chest.

_Oh my god…that gave me a scare, I thought someone was about to get me…_ Saya thought relieved.

"Man, how bad can this place be? Doesn't look so big on the outside, but," Saya rambled on when noticed she was being watched. She turned to look out the window. Nothing.

"You know, you can help," she shot at the stranger.

As she walked through the house, heading the direction that seemed to be towards the back yard, (2nd A/N-well, Genkai's forest is in the middle of a forest, that only way you'll know if it is the back yard is if you think South is were the back yard is, so GRAB A COMPASS! ( - ) )

When came near what room appeared to be a living room, she heard a few voices, two of which she recognized, and started to walk towards it. "Hn, you're looking for those weaklings?"

Growing impatient, he stood up and shoved her against the wall with only using his left arm, having her feet dangle about a foot and a half off of the wooden floor, causing her vision to swim. He dropped her abruptly and fell to the ground, hand to his head. "What the hell is this? Now I feel you're pain?"

"HEY! What do you think you're doing? LEAVE HER ALONE!" an unfamiliar male growling voice rung in the room. And before she even knew what was happening or who yelled, she heard someone sent flying into a wall with a loud thud, and a groan of pain.

"Hiei! What the hell is wrong with you? You don't go strangling a girl you don't know, That's wrong!" came a loud voice that everyone loathed.

"Will you shut up? I just wanted to find out who the hell this baka ningen was, and considering how she won't say a word when I asked her kindly, I inflicted a little pain, but something's happened. I feel what she does." The voice now known as Hiei replied in an annoyed tone to the other concerned male voice.

"A little…A LITTLE? What the hell is wrong with you? SHE WAS ALMOST KNOCKED UNCONCIOUS GENIOUS!" Bellowed a very familiar male voice Yahan!Then Ryoko was near.

"You loathsome midget. I will give you her pain, tenfold," threatened another dangerous voice, deep and feminine. _Ryoko! Thank goodness they are safe and sound well, but I can't say I'm A okay…_

Saya sat up slowly, eyes still closed, with the sound of muffled yelling in her ears, but feeling major throbbing pains shooting from her spine to the middle of the back of her skull. As she slowly stood up onto her feet, she felt the familiar feeling of eyes burning into the back of her head, causing her to turn and slowly open her eyes, revealing a pair of shimmering violet eyes meeting a pair of crimson red orbs. "YOU! You are such a jerk, what the hell did I ever do to you! I don't even know who the hell you are!" Saya screamed as she kept pushing Hiei back till he lost his footing and fell flat on his ass with a look of shock on his face, while Saya glared daggers down at him, but she was yanked down to the floor when he fell and crashed on top of him.

But before she new what was happening, she was pounced on by the fire demon but right when he was about to open his mouth to say something to the girl, he was sent flying into the wall once again. Another yelp of pain escaped her clenched lips. A throbbing ache pounded at her back.

Then she was suddenly brought into a tight embrace of two familiar demons, "Hi Ryoko, Yahan, uhm….something wrong?" Saya question innocently. The raven haired boy was pulled towards her by an invisible force.

"Something wrong? DAMMIT SAYA! I'LL SAY SOMETHING'S WRONG! Saya if you EVER and I mean EVER pull some stupid shit like that again, I will make sure to lock you in solitary confinement till the day you die!" growled Yahan with an angry expression on his face, yet the look of a worry in his eyes completely contradicted his words.

Before Saya could say anything, Ryoko knocked Yahan over the head, "Yahan! Don't talk that way to her, I know you were worried, but don't scare her." she growled. This caused Saya to giggle at Yahan's expression change from one of confusion and shock to embossment and shame.

"Don't worry Yahan, I know you were just worried." And with that she gave them a hug, "thanks for worrying and caring so much about me you guys." She gave them both a sweetest and most sincere smile she could, which made her look like an angel. The dark stranger growled at the touching moment.

Unknown to them, they had an audience gazing with small smiles on their faces, except for one person in the room, the one know as Hiei.(2nd A/N- shockin' no? lol)

"Uhm…guys….who are these people? Where are we? And more importantly, what the hell is that guy's problem?" she questioned looking around then pointing to Hiei. "He's physically attached to me! Like GLUE!"

"Umm…Ryoko, you tell her, since you seem to trust them so much."

"I am not," Ryoko cut him off.

"OH? Well who stopped me from killing their idiot?" he stated with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"OKAY SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU AND EXPLAIN _NOW_!" Saya stated irritably with a heated glare at the quarreling pair.

Yuske began to laugh hysterically.

"What is so funny Urameshi?" asked the very tall boy with orange hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Remember the side effect? How their souls are mixed up and so they are going to be moody since their some of their personalities will be jumbled." A handsome red head, with lively green eyes filled with amusement answered. Since the boy referred to as Urameshi apparently wouldn't be able to answer due to his fits of laughter.

"Dimwit shut up, before I find a new use for my spirit wave." An elderly woman with faded pinkish hair and brown eyes stated with a fatter-of-fact tone and boredom.

Immediately, the boy who was laughing hysterically stopped his fits of laughter. This caused Saya to grin and give an appreciative smile to the elderly woman, "Thank you ma'am, I greatly appreciate it. He was really beginning to give me a headache," Saya said gratefully.

"Don't worry about it, from now on, I give your guardians permission to pound him into the ground, and dimwit you can't fight back or else I'll deal with you myself."

Saya and Yahan ooked to each other and grinned mischievously at the boy. Ryoko's eyes shone with dark ideas. "Well, then, now that that's little nuisance is settled, I'll explain what is going on here" Ryoko explained slowly to Saya about their predicament.

Hiei leapt up in fury. "You BOUND me to a ningen?"

Saya was tugged toward him and their heads crashed.

"It…was our only choice," Ryoko told them. "But…I don't know about you two being stuck together."

"It's, as Kurama said, a side effect. You and Hiei can't separate physically at all. If you try, you'll be pulled towards each other. You can't stop it and…her pain is your pain."

"What!" Saya exclaimed.

"Sorry, kid. You'll have to learn to deal with it."

"But…" The group started to disperse and Saya sighed. They wouldn't answer any of her other questions.

After and dinner was over, everyone continued to chitchat amongst themselves, Yusuke and Kuwabara getting to a number of arguments, Yahan and Kurama glaring at each other quite often and appearing to send metal messages back an forth, while Genkai, Ryoko, Yukina and Saya carried on a little conversation about themselves with each other, Saya and Yukina becoming good friends quickly. But the one know as Hiei was the only one who wasn't speaking to anyone, not even mentally, despite his unwilling attachment to Saya.

* * *

Hiei stared away from the group at the table

_So,I am linked to this girl…she isn't as repulsive as I thought and her shimmering violent eyes, they look so gentle….WAIT! where the hell did these thoughts come from?_

He looked up to see Yahan and Kurama looking at him with a look of disbelieve on their faces, then Yahan's changed to one of disgust and anger, while Kurama's changed into an all-knowing smirk while his eyes glinting mischievously

_Shut up kitsune,_ he growled in the foxes' head,_ and stop looking at me like that or I'll gouge your eyes out._

_You better stop looking and thinking bout her like that or I'LL GOUGE **YOUR**__EYES OUT KOORIMINE, _came Yahan's threatening growling voice in his head.

* * *

Hey everyone, welp here is the 3rd chapter, the is the next chapter will be up as soon as we get the chance, this chapter was another filler just to get people introduced to each other, the next chapter will actually start the story's events were they wiil go see Koenma and will run into some trouble with Saya's family, so please Review and tell us what your ideas of the are. TANX SAYONARA! 


End file.
